


Freesia

by furafurari



Series: Flowers of Every Season [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: fluff took over, fuyupoly ftw, no beta we die like men, then bam, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furafurari/pseuds/furafurari
Summary: Homare really should have known better than startling Hisoka while he was sleeping.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy/Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: Flowers of Every Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Freesia

**Author's Note:**

> Freesia: innocence, friendship, trust

All Homare wanted to do was to move his roommate, who’s sleeping on the bench in the courtyard when the afternoon sky was cast with dark clouds, back into their room.

In hindsight, it was a terrible mistake on his part. After all, didn’t Hisoka already said back in their Mystery play that he has a sensitive fight or flight instinct? Though, knowing what he could gather from his past here and there, it seemed to be more like fight or fight instinct. He knows Hisoka is nimble, agile, and strong. Who else could have matched with Summer troupe Misumi’s superb athletic strength? 

He realized his flub when his hand moved to grip Hisoka’s shoulder lightly and the younger man’s eyes opened up faster than any other time he ever has seen. The next thing he knows, Hisoka disappeared from his sight and he felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck.

 _‘Ah, I should have used the gong. What a horrendous mistake!’_ was the last thing Homare thought before everything went dark.

_~~x~~_

Hisoka blinked, startled into full awareness as he caught Homare’s unconscious body. “Arisu?” No answer. He clicked his tongue, realizing that he had been careless and knocked his roommate out. 

“Stupid… Didn’t you know already that I can’t be caught by surprise…?”

He was contemplating what to do next when he heard a rustle from the direction of the dorm. He looked up to see Guy and Tsumugi, obviously going out to save the seedlings from the heavy rain that was predicted this afternoon. Tsumugi widened his eyes at them, as Guy quickly approaches in three quick strides.

“What happened?”

His baritone voice was full of concern, yet kind. Hisoka’s shoulder sagged, before letting Homare go into Guy’s arms. “I was sleeping, and Arisu startled me…” He didn’t elaborate further as Tsumugi smiled understandingly. “Ah… You knocked him out by reflex, didn’t you?” His troupe leader comes near before gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Guy had picked Homare up like a sack of rice.

The white-haired man just nodded, feeling guilt began to tug him. “.. I’m sorry.” He knows that Tsumugi and Guy is not the one he should apologize to, but…

“It’s not your fault, you know. Why don’t we come inside first?” Tsumugi picked up a tray of Freesia seedlings, as he nodded to Guy who proceeded to walk inside. Hisoka picked up the other tray full of seedlings before together they walked inside the dorm. It was mostly empty, seeing as the working and student members are still in their respective schools and office. The only ones that happened to be in the lounge area are Tasuku and Azuma, the former mixing up his after exercise protein shakes and the latter watching some kind of drama on TV.

Upon seeing Guy walking inside with Homare unconscious though, they stopped and looked up with alarm. “What happened?” Azuma frowned, clearing up space on the couch as Guy put Homare to lie down on it. Tsumugi walked in with the seedlings, Hisoka in tow, before putting his children in the corner of the room. “Arisu startled me, and I accidentally knocked him out,” was Hisoka’s simple answer, as he crouched down next to the knocked out poet. Homare didn’t seem like he would be awakened soon. Hearing that, Tasuku barked a laugh as he approached the group with his protein shake in hand. Tsumugi tapped his arm in warning. 

“Be nice, Tasuku.” Tsumugi sighed, even as his childhood friends proceeded to chuckle and sit on the couch next to Homare. “Well, he should have known better. You didn’t carelessly approach someone who’s used to fight.” He shrugged, before downing his drink. Azuma chuckles, as he sits next to Guy on the other couch. Guy nodded, letting Azuma leaning his head on his shoulder. “Takato’s right. Mikage has a soldier’s instinct, and approaching us carelessly might yield bad results.” Azuma sighs into Guy’s arms, knowing Guy included himself as a soldier. Which he was, technically. Guy responded by patting on his hair, making Azuma melt further into his hand.

Tasuku rolled his eyes, lifting one of his legs to put them casually on top of Homare’s leg. “Tell that to the man when he’s awake.” He taps Homare’s leg as an emphasis, as Hisoka leaned into Homare’s personal space and poke on his cheek. The man stirs a bit, before slowly opening up his eyelids to reveal blood-red eyes. “He’s awake now,” Hisoka commented, sitting on the floor. He looked relieved.

“Homare, how are you feeling?” Tsumugi asked as the man proceeded to sit, not seeming to mind Tasuku half-sitting on him. Homare blinked. “I'm quite alright, what was I...? Hm. I was in the courtyard, and then….” His eyes lit up as he remembered what happened, and scowled towards Hisoka. “Hisoka-kun! You knocked me out!”

Hisoka proceeded to sit on the space occupied by Homare’s head earlier, leaning onto him as he closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s Arisu’s fault, you startled me.” And then, after a beat, “... Sorry.” Homare’s scowl lessened before he lifted up his hand and began to caress Hisoka’s white hair. “I know you didn’t mean it, I apologize as well. But really, maybe I should practice being by your side 24/7 starting from now!” 

Azuma laughed as he took Tsumugi’s idle hand and began to absentmindedly draw circles onto it. “Didn’t you do it already every day?” His lilted voice seemed amused, as Tsumugi and Guy chuckled. “Yeah, Arisu, no. That’s 24 hours too many.” “So stingy, Hisoka-kun!” 

Tasuku rolled his eyes as he finished his shake, before putting the glass on the table. Secretly, he’s relieved that Homare’s okay and that Hisoka’s not seeming to dwell too much into his guilt. But really, maybe they should do something about that scary reflexes of his…

He watched as Homare proceeded to take out a bag of marshmallows from nowhere, and Tasuku shrugs, leaning onto the couch. He spreads his legs over the poet's, relishing in the warmth.

Oh, well. They will learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! On another note, Nocturnality is approaching, and I am ready to die. Oh well.


End file.
